


Sensual Seduction: Suga Style

by ColourlessZero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Edging, Established Relationship, Lapdance, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, Riding, Teasing, cross-dressing, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessZero/pseuds/ColourlessZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara has prepared something very special for Tsukishima's birthday. Really though, who has the time to wait that long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themultifandomnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/gifts).



> What a horrible trolly title
> 
> (*clenches fist and whispers* I love it _(:3」∠)_)
> 
> LOL ENJOY GUYS

It was one of those rare days when Tsukishima had the house to himself. So of course he invited Sugawara over after practice with dark promises lingering in his voice as light faded from the sky. Here they were in the privacy of his room, his desk lamp casting soft shadows, brushing light over warm sheets. 

Tsukishima’s hands slipped under Sugawara’s shirt, gliding smoothly from his lower back to his shoulder blades. He marveled at how soft Sugawara’s skin was and the subtle dip in his back. He imagined how the landscape of Sugawara’s back would look beneath him while he pushed Suga face down into the pillow, silver-grey hair splayed around his face.

Sugawara breathed in sharply, his fist tightening around the front of Tsukishima’s shirt. He nudged at Tsukishima’s neck to drag his lips over Tsukishima’s collarbone. Everything Tsukishima wanted was in his lap wriggling and squirming under his touch.

He slowly lead his fingers around to Sugawara’s chest, tracing a path he mapped out earlier, just barely touching Sugawara’s more sensitive spots on his sides. Sugawara made a small impatient noise that sounded almost like a growl. His smirk melted off his face when Sugawara arched his back to roll against Tsukishima. Delightful pressure centred on his hips, Tsukishima breathed out slowly, carefully measuring each breath. That would give him away too soon. He quite enjoyed having the upperhand. To show his appreciation he gave Sugawara what he wanted. His finger circled around a pert nipple, rubbing it in between his fingers. Sugawara sighed, soft breath fanning against his skin. Tsukishima smiled. “What do you want to do?” His quiet question filled the cracks between his lips and Sugawara’s. Microns of space disappeared, closing in to kiss Sugawara softly. Tsukishima subtly tilted his hips against Sugawara’s in suggestion,  _ You want these clothes to disappear, don’t you? You want to be closer? _

Sugawara hummed, stroking his fingers against Tsukishima’s cheek. Tsukishima blinked slowly, giving Sugawara’s waist an affectionate squeeze as he pulled away.

“I was going to wait for your birthday. But I don’t know if you’d have the house to yourself then,” Sugawara’s eyes glinted mischievously beneath silver lashes. He linked his fingers together behind Tsukishima’s neck, gently resting his forehead against Tsukishima’s, “Do you want your surprise now?”

“I’d like that.”

Sugawara gracefully left Tsukishima’s lap, trailing his hand along Tsukishima’s shoulder, down his arm and their fingers curled around each other for a moment before Sugawara took his touch away. He crouched down over his gym bag, hiding it from Tsukishima.

“Cover your eyes. No peeking!” Sugawara tossed over his shoulder, wagging an index finger.

For once Tsukishima didn’t feel a prickle of rebellion at being ordered around. Not wanting to dirty his glasses he settled for closing his eyes.

The soft hiss of a zip being undone was quickly followed by the rustling of fabric falling to the ground with a soft flop. He heard the soft clink of Sugawara’s belt being undone when that too was discarded on the floor with a thunk. Now  _ that _ had Tsukishima’s attention. 

Was it pleated skirts and thigh highs? He would love that. Tsukishima salivated at the thought of running his hands up Sugawara’s legs, fingers ghosting over his ankles and his knees to rest on his inner thigh to pry his legs apart. He imagined that subtle roll of delicious, bare skin just at the top of thigh highs, how Sugawara would gasp if he nipped at the sensitive area before pushing the skirt up to his waist-

The anticipation was slowly killing him.  _ Does he _ , Tsukishima swallowed thickly,  _ Does he know I like legs? _

“Ok, you can look now,” Tsukishima could hear the smile in Sugawara’s shy voice.  _ Nothing wrong with cross-dressing. There’s no need to be embarrassed. _

If he was salivating before (which he most definitely was), his mouth was now more parched than Mercury’s barren landscape scorched by the sun. Never before had his mouth dried up so fast.

_ WHAT THE FUCK. _

Mouth agape, he stared at Sugawara completely speechless. 

He could see the slant of Sugawara’s smirk just beneath the mask that obscured half his face. It would have burned Tsukishima alive with lust and desire if not for the elongated snout and prehistoric features of the beast.

Sugawara wore a pterodactyl costume that clung close to his skin and Tsukishima’s eyes trailed down to his legs before completely backtracking. Sugawara’s half hard cock was just hanging out there, a healthy shade of pink against that horrible charcoal grey material.

Tsukishima screamed in his mind,  _ SUGAWARA, WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS! _

Sugawara flapped his arms up, neoprene wings flaring beneath them and proudly tilted his head back in what Tsukishima guessed was supposed to be a majestic gesture, “RAAARRRWWGGHHHHRRRRRKKKKK!!!!” 

The high-pitched, infernal screech rang about the room to meet a silent Tsukishima with a twitching eye.

Tsukishima exploded with laughter. Clutching at his sides he was laughing so hard he swore he would rupture his spleen. Tears were even coming out of his eyes. Taking off his glasses he rubbed away at the tears. Turning away to face the wall Tsukishima took in deep breaths, fanning himself and waited for his laughter to die down. 

Finally replacing his glasses he faced Suga, pressing his lips tightly together to smother another bout of laughter,  _ Don’t look down. Don’t look down. _ “Sugawara,” He began patiently. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Why are you wearing that?”

Sugawara took the damn mask off and tilted his head in confusion, “You’re not into this?”

“No. I like pterodactyls but not in the bedroom.”

“Oh.”

“Where did you get that idea from?”

“Yamaguchi said this was a kink of yours.”

“I see.” Tsukishima made a mental note to have a very nice, civilised chat with Yamaguchi later.

They stood there with silence between them. Somewhere outside a cricket chirped loudly into the night, probably trying to attract a mate. It reminded Tsukishima of all the fun he wasn’t having right now. All it took was one glance south, “Pfft!” Tsukishima grabbed his pillow and literally cried into it while at the same time muffled laughter continuously erupted from his shaking, curled up body on the floor.

There was a rustling of fabric for a few moments before Sugawara tentatively poked him with a finger, “Kei?”

He peeked up at Sugawara, who was fully dressed now. Tsukishima held himself together for a grand total of three seconds before his lips quirked up into a smile, which bubbled into unrestrained laughter. He knew he shouldn’t be laughing at Sugawara, but he couldn’t help it. Curling up into a tight, shaking ball on the ground he promptly buried his face into the pillow.

“Kei,” Sugawara shoved at his side, “Stop laughing.”

Tsukishima laughed harder.

“Are you serious?” From Sugawara’s tone Tsukishima imagined he was shaking his head.

Sugawara’s stomping footsteps left his room followed by the front door slamming shut.

He really should call Sugawara to make sure he’s not feeling too terrible. But he was literally laughing so much he couldn’t walk. He’s fairly certain Sugawara planned to have him lose his ability to walk via other methods. Either way, from another angle Sugawara succeeded.

_ RAAARRRWWGGHHHHRRRRRKKKKK!!!! _ Tsukishima replayed the screech in his head and his laughing fit never ended.

For days afterward he couldn’t look Sugawara in the eye and Sugawara began ignoring him. Every time Sugawara was about to look at him it’s like he could sense it, a tingling at the back of his mind. He’d start fighting back giggles before their eyes actually met. When they did he couldn’t hold back the laughter bursting forth from his chest. He’s never laughed so much in his entire life. Sugawara huffed in exasperation and left him alone.

Tsukishima was reluctant to admit it out loud, but he sorely missed Sugawara’s company. Maybe he really did go a little overboard with all that uncontrollable laughing. 

There was a strong pause in his mind.

_ Ok _ , he admits,  _ I am, without a doubt, in the wrong. I’ll have to go apologise.  _

Since Sugawara wasn't talking to him he decided to pay him a visit after Mrs. Sugawara was sure to be at home. About twenty minutes after dinner would be best. At the moment, unfortunately, Mr. Sugawara was overseas on a business errand. 

Luckily Mrs. Sugawara liked him well enough, but to make sure he could get in the house to see Sugawara, Tsukishima greeted the lady at her front door with a box of homemade cookies. They were golden brown and very crispy. Fragrant with the smell of butter. 

Mrs. Sugawara had the same silver-grey hair and Sugawara definitely inherited his smile from her. “Oh, they smell so lovely, Tsukishima-kun!” She stepped aside to let him in the house. In a whisper she told him, “Koushi is upstairs. He seems down lately. Maybe you could cheer him up.”

“I'll see what I can do.” He made a beeline to Sugawara’s room as soon as he stepped out of his shoes, going up two steps at a time. 

As always, Sugawara liked to keep his bedroom door shut. Tsukishima knocked. 

“Come in.” Sugawara was stretching in his chair. Assignments neatly stacked on his desk waiting to be completed. 

“Hey.”

Sugawara's eyes widened at the sight of Tsukishima in his room, “Hello.”

The door clicked shut behind Tsukishima. He padded softly to Sugawara's side and held his gaze. Tsukishima wasn't laughing anymore. He could see that it upset Sugawara. 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you so much. It was immature of me.” But he couldn't stop himself from adding, “It was pretty funny though.”

As soon as the last bit left his lips he knew he said the wrong thing. 

Sugawara narrowed his eyes, “It's funny because I love you and I would do anything to make you, my boyfriend, happy? Even if it’s stupid and embarrassing?”  

Tsukishima’s eyes misted over with affection as he pulled up a document he saved on his phone.

Sugawara looked utterly unimpressed and jabbed an accusing finger at him, “Except for killing people, Kei. Put your hit list away.” Sugawara stood up from his chair, stepping away from Tsukishima. Sugawara folded his arms and refused to look at him, “Go home,  _ Tsukishima _ .”

_ Tsukishima?  _ Oh no, Sugawara really was very angry with him. Slipping his phone back in his pocket Tsukishima regretted what he said. It was an honest opinion though. 

“I still think the costume is funny,” Tsukishima said gently, “But I really am sorry I hurt your feelings.” He looped his long arms around Sugawara from behind and leaned down to rest his chin on Sugawara’s shoulder. 

“Let go of me.” Sugawara glared at him but there was no heat in his eyes. He was quickly turning an interesting shade of pink. 

“I’m not letting go until you’re done being mad at me.”

“I’ll never forgive you.” Sugawara said with an overly dramatic flourish. 

“Fine by me.” Tsukishima manoeuvred them to Sugawara's bed. Sugawara being oddly cooperative after just telling him to go home. Tsukishima held Sugawara closer and curled up around him. Since he’s staying forever he should get comfortable. “It truly warms my heart to know you’re willing to humiliate yourself to entertain me,” Tsukishima murmured, his breath blowing on Sugawara’s ash-grey hair. 

“I can never tell when you're praising me, but I'll take it.”

Tsukishima grinned, pressing soft lips to the top of Sugawara's head. He breathed in Sugawara's scent deeply. It was natural and comforting, just like the man himself. 

“Pleated skirts and thigh highs.” Tsukishima mumbled sleepily. 

“What?”

“That's what I like. Pleated skirts and thigh highs.”

Sugawara laughed at the new information. “Oh, you are in trouble,” he purred.

Rising to the bait Tsukishima retorted, “What are you going to do? Punish me?”

“Maybe.” Sugawara hummed thoughtfully, stroking the back of Tsukishima’s hand. He linked their fingers together, bringing Tsukishima’s hand up to rest over his heart.

Tsukishima couldn’t see Sugawara’s face but he’s sure the setter was plotting revenge. All he knew was it had something to do with pleated skirts and thigh highs. 

He could hardly wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer used Cockblock. It was super effective!
> 
> Bahahahaha, don't worry guys, I won't leave you hanging~ *points at chapter count*
> 
> This fic was created because there just wasn't enough TsukiSuga smut out there. It started out with just Nerd and I talking about this problem. At first everything was fine. We both had some great ideas about what TsukiSuga sex might be like. Then my brain kinda went "PTERODACTYLS". And that's how we have this mess of a first chapter here. I couldn't get pterodactyls out of my head, I'm so sorry.
> 
> *clasps Reader's hands, cue romantic sparkles* I promise in the second chapter it will become the smut you deserve (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets a lot more than he asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Granted, Tsukishima expected this when Sugawara asked him so sweetly, “Kei, want to try something different today?” Sugawara always covered his voice in sugar if it was something Tsukishima was likely to say no to. 

What Tsukishima didn't expect was  _ he  _ was the one strapped naked to a chair with a variety of belts instead of the other way around. For some reason it didn’t make sense to him, but who knows? What if this was something he didn’t know he was into? It would be like discovering a whole new flavour he’d never experienced before.

“Is this really ok? We can still stop now if you want.” Sugawara held the last belt to go around Tsukishima's ankle. 

Sugawara had given him the option to stop multiple times. When Sugawara strapped down his arms, when Sugawara wound a long belt around his chest and when Sugawara expertly looped another around his neck to attach to the back of the chair. 

The leather restraints were ever so slightly too tight and his back was ramrod straight. Not enough to be any real discomfort. “It's fine.” Tsukishima nodded, but the belt hindered him, chafing against his neck. “I don't really mind,” he replied.

Sugawara’s fingers stroked through his curly hair. Sugawara held Tsukishima's face in his hands like it was made of glass, “Close your eyes for me?”

“Uh,” Tsukishima hesitated. Last time he did that it wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience.

Sugawara laughed softly, “Don’t worry. It has nothing to do with pterodactyls.” He tenderly stroked a thumb across Tsukishima’s lip. “It’s your favourite.”

Tsukishima had never closed his eyes so fast.

In a few moments that felt like an eternity Sugawara told him he was ready.

Sugawara still wore the simple black sweatshirt he had on. On his bottom half however, that was an entirely different story. 

Swaying from his hips was a bottle ink green pleated skirt. Its hem was a naughty length just long enough to cover the important parts and short enough to make Tsukishima want to just fist the material in his hands and shove it up roughly to fuck Sugawara until he couldn't move. Clinging to his legs were a pair of black socks with a lacy border at the top that crept high up on his thighs. Almost reaching the hem of the skirt but not quite. Separating the two was a strip of glowing skin just begging to be kissed, bitten and marked with bruises.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he leaned forward with interest. That is, until the belt reminded him it was around his neck. He forced himself to relax, leaning back in his chair. He imagined it was his throne he just happened to be strapped into. Though his fingers clenched around the end of the arm rest. His restraints were starting to get a little annoying. Nothing he couldn’t handle. They’d be off soon enough. He’d make Sugawara want to take them off.

Tsukishima’s mouth slanted into a smirk. “Is that all? I thought seeing you in a skirt and thigh highs would be more exciting.” He cocked his head to the side, haughtily looking down his nose at Sugawara, “Guess I was wrong.”

Sugawara bent down a little, eyes narrowed with a predatory smile that showed some very sharp teeth. All of it presented with a beautiful face saturated in sugary syrup. His skirt fluttered about as he turned away.

While Sugawara wasn’t looking he shifted in his chair, swallowing back thick saliva. Heart beating faster and faster, why did it feel like he’s about to be completely devoured?

Sugawara crawled across the bed to the far side. The skirt lifted dangerously high, but not high enough in Tsukishima’s opinion. Sugawara reached the wall beside the bed. 

_ What’s he planning? He can’t do much that far away _ , thought Tsukishima. 

Then Sugawara bent backwards, showing off his lithe, flexible body. In one smooth movement Sugawara had his legs straight up with the wall supporting them. Tsukishima’s eyes were glued to a socked foot tracing the contours of the other leg. Further down Sugawara’s elegant hands pushed his skirt up, not unlike Marilyn Monroe keeping her dress down. 

Tsukishima thought Sugawara was more beautiful. 

Sugawara undulated his body and tilted his chin up the way he always did when he’s close to his climax. Closed eyes fluttered open to entrap Tsukishima in molten lust. Sugawara removed a hand, slipping it across his face to clutch at soft grey hair. One side of the skirt fluttered down to expose a thigh and a bit of hip.

Tsukishima blinked. Sugawara should take away his other hand too. Let the skirt pool at his hips. Show Tsukishima how much he wanted him.

Sugawara rolled his body and ran his fingers through his hair, eyes trained on Tsukishima. “Do you remember the first time I had you?”

How could he not? The memory burned Tsukishima's cheekbones red hot. Suddenly watching Sugawara sprawled across the bed was too much.

He remembered how Sugawara painstakingly prepared him. Soft tongue lingering over his pucker, licking in, out and around him. Carefully taking him apart. Then the soft click of a bottle of lube being opened before slick fingers trained him to adjust. He remembered how Sugawara stretched him open and filled him up in a way he was entirely unused to. Holding his hips down Sugawara moved this way and that way, looking for his sweet spot, stirring him up on the inside. When Sugawara finally found it he massaged it with his cock. Tantalisingly slow, long and smooth strokes made sweat roll off Tsukishima’s skin.

Sugawara fucked him. No, “fuck” was too crass a word to describe what Sugawara did to him. Sugawara made love to him. Touched his body like it was sacred. 

Sugawara took care of him far too well. So well that Tsukishima was frantically clutching at damp sheets, his glasses had long since slid off his face. In his climax he said a word.

“Sempai,” he had moaned.

And Sugawara never let him forget it.

Since then Tsukishima decided coherent words shouldn’t be allowed. Only animalistic grunts, moans and screams. Unless of course it was Sugawara screaming his name.

“You felt so good,” Sugawara sighed, “Opening up for me and then closing tightly around me.” Sugawara covered his eyes with his hand like the memory was too much for him as well.  The other hand still on his skirt fell away and curled around his erection. 

This time Tsukishima couldn’t look away as Sugawara pumped himself long and slow. Just like how he thrusted deeply inside Tsukishima months ago, their bodies pressed flush against each other trying to get as close as physically possible.

“You’re perfect and I was the first to have you.” Sugawara uncovered eyes gleaming with affection. A pure smile reflected in them.

Tsukishima’s heart felt all warm and fuzzy at what Sugawara was telling him so honestly. He couldn’t help but get hard at the sight of Sugawara looking at him like that while touching himself, thinking of how their bodies moved against each other. His cock twitched, precum already beading at its tip. 

Sugawara continued stroking himself, his palm slick with precum making small wet noises. He moaned, rolling his head to the side. The graceful curve of his neck was exposed, white like moonlight. It’s the place Tsukishima would have bitten onto if he was the one bringing Sugawara to this point of pleasure.

Tsukishima paused his train of thought.  _ Wait. Sugawara isn’t thinking of just letting me watch, is he? _

Getting worried Tsukishima strained against the many belts strapping him down. “Sugawara,” he growled, “Untie me.  _ Now _ .”

Smiling, Sugawara rolled back on his stomach and gracefully made his way towards Tsukishima. Swaying his hips the strip of thigh between the skirt and thigh highs winked at Tsukishima. 

Sugawara ran his hand over the belts around Tsukishima's forearm and rested it on his shoulder. Stepping behind the chair he leaned down and whispered in Tsukishima's ear, “No.”

Tsukishima felt him smile against the shell of his ear. He opened his mouth ready to spit out a snappy retort, but the setter was in front of him in a flash. Holding his face gently, Sugawara slipped his thumb in a surprised Tsukishima’s mouth. Sugawara began to dance. Hips swaying and body rolling in a way that couldn't be legal. Removing his thumb, Sugawara quickly replaced them with two fingers. Sliding them into Tsukishima’s mouth, gently moving them in and out, curling his fingers against the roof of Tsukishima’s mouth.

Tsukishima glared at him. It didn’t have a great effect considering the heavy blush on his face and his sudden inability to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds. He sank his teeth down on Sugawara’s fingers.

Sugawara only smiled and slowly took his fingers out, playfully flicking against Tsukishima’s tongue on the way out. Tiny crescent moons marked Sugawara’s fingers where he had bitten them. Somehow even without Sugawara’s fingers in his mouth he still couldn’t say a thing. 

Sugawara started singing. 

Tsukishima wanted to scream. Sugawara's voice was like velvet.  _ What right does he have to be so goddamn perfect?  _

Sugawara lowered himself on Tsukishima's lap, rolling and grinding his ass against Tsukishima's erection in time to his song. 

Tsukishima could barely focus on the lyrics, distracted by the friction of rough fabric rubbing against his sensitive cock. It made a damp spot on Sugawara's skirt. If that annoying fabric could get out of the way that would be great. Every muscle twitched against his restraints as he subtly tried to move. Breathing in calm, measured breaths quickly became a chore when all he could think about was how badly he wanted to get under that stupid skirt. He should have told Sugawara he was into tying  _ him _ up instead. 

The thought backfired on Tsukishima though. His cock responded unhelpfully at the mental image of Sugawara all strung up, toes barely touching the ground whimpering and begging for release as his body trembled. 

Sugawara tugged at Tsukishima's hair and teasingly pressed his neck up against Tsukishima's lips. “You're close, Kei,” he purred in that dangerously seductive voice of his.

The most infuriating part was Sugawara was right. Tsukishima ignored him, focusing instead on trying to get the most movement he possibly can. Gritting his teeth in frustration he stubbornly kept trying to at least tilt his hips up even though he knew it was next to impossible. Sugawara tied him up too well. He'll just have to be satisfied with the skirt, but to be completely honest it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted to be inside Sugawara, enjoying all the sounds he could warp that lovely voice into with his cock, his fingers, his tongue. He wanted to please Sugawara with everything he has. Sugawara was the finest instrument he’s ever handled.

Just as he was a hair's breadth away from coming Sugawara promptly vacated his lap, leaving behind nothing but cold air against feverish skin.

Half of Tsukishima was relieved. Maybe he has a chance at properly fucking Sugawara after all. The other half was a gasping mess begging for friction to return. 

Sugawara slid down to kneel in front of Tsukishima  and rested his head on Tsukishima's inner thigh. 

Because of the way Tsukishima was bound to the chair his legs were just far enough apart for Sugawara to fit his head in between them. Tsukishima thought he looked best like that. It's where Sugawara belonged: between his legs. 

Sugawara almost looked bored inspecting Tsukishima's leaking cock. Sticky paths trickled thickly down Tsukishima’s length. He traced his finger along the juncture of Tsukishima's leg. 

“Kei?”

Not trusting his voice, Tsukishima did barely more than grunt to show he was listening. 

“What does it feel like being inside me?”

Before he could answer Sugawara's fingers wrapped around his length. Squeezing and massaging Tsukishima as his hand moved up and down. 

“Tell me. Is it like this?”

Sugawara set a fast pace that quickly pushed Tsukishima right up to the edge of orgasm. Then Sugawara released his cock with a satisfied smirk. He left Tsukishima panting so heavily saliva crept out of the corner of his mouth. 

Tsukishima had a horrible feeling he wasn't going to be coming any time soon. 

“Or is it more like this?”

Tsukishima gasped at the sudden heat that engulfed him and then the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Sugawara's throat. Sugawara's head bobbed up and down between his legs. Fine grey hair tickled Tsukishima's twitching thighs. Sugawara's deft fingers reached up to toy with his nipple while his other hand palmed at his balls. 

His senses were going haywire. Every sensation was multiplied, having already been denied an orgasm  _ twice _ . In this haze of pleasure a string of “please”s escaped his lips without permission. Embarrassingly his eyes started watering, his lashes just barely stopping tears from falling.

“Please,” Tsukishima whined, “Don't stop.” He sounded so pathetic. How did this happen? He was supposed to be in control. “Don't stop,” he begged, “Don't stop. I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want.”

But Sugawara wasn't in a generous mood today. The swollen head of Tsukishima's cock came out of his mouth with a subtle pop. 

“Fuck,” Tsukishima sobbed. 

The leather belts squeaked with how much he was moving against them, cutting painfully into his skin. Ignoring the belts around his torso that only grew tighter, he wildly bucked his hips trying to seek out some sort of friction, some sort of release in the space that was inhabited by too much of himself and not enough of Sugawara.  _ When the hell did Sugawara get so many belts?  _

He didn't care anymore. All he wanted was to be fucked. 

He’d let Sugawara use his hole even though he hated bottoming. He’d let Sugawara do whatever he wants. Just touch his damn, fucking cock.

Tsukishima sighed in relief when Sugawara straddled his hips. Sugawara clasped his hands behind Tsukishima's neck and kissed him deeply. He slowly took Tsukishima inside him. Tsukishima was slathered so thickly in his own fluids lube was redundant. His tight ring of muscle slid easily over Tsukishima's tip and all the way down his cock. 

Tsukishima moaned loudly into his mouth and Sugawara's tongue licked into his mouth. He could taste himself on Sugawara's tongue, salty and slightly bitter. 

Sugawara pulled away from the kiss and roughly held Tsukishima's jaw in his hand, forcing Tsukishima to look him in the eye. “Whether I’m topping or bottoming remember that I’m  _ always _ the one doing you. Got that?”

There was no way Tsukishima could deny him. He nodded as best he could against his restraints, what little movement there was caused the tears welled up earlier to fall down the burning mess that was his face. He was well and truly wrecked. 

“Good boy. Call me sempai.”

He didn’t want to, but his body screamed at him to throw away the last of his pride and just say it. He turned his head away, eyes shut tight and brows drawn into a frown as his breath rushed hard and fast out of his lips.

Sugawara clenched tightly around his cock and swiftly moved up until just the tip was inside him. Then he roughly forced himself all the way down to Tsukishima's hilt. “Say it,” he hissed. 

Tsukishima’s eyes flew open at the sudden electric shock of pleasure slamming down on his cock to coil up in his abdomen. “S-,” He whimpered, “Sempai.”

Satisfied, Sugawara ruthlessly rode Tsukishima, never giving his tortured cock a moment's rest. All the while Tsukishima called out for him, calling him “sempai” like he wanted. Eventually Tsukishima's cries were barely more than incoherent, garbled syllables. 

He came inside Sugawara, filling him up so much the white liquid leaked out of Sugawara with every thrust. It trickled down Tsukishima's balls to drip onto the chair. 

Sugawara didn't stop fucking him beyond oversensitivity. Obscene schlicking sounds accompanied every movement. 

Tsukishima lay limply in the chair, tears flowing freely down his face as his head tilted back. “S…sem...pai...h…ha...ahh,” he panted weakly. His body trembled and his toes curled with the overload of pleasure Sugawara gave him. 

Finally, Sugawara came all over the underside of his skirt with Tsukishima's name on his lips and slumped on Tsukishima's chest. 

Tsukishima wished he could hold him properly. They stayed like that for a while until both their breathing returned to normal. 

Sugawara unbuckled the belts to uncover the angry, red marks they made on Tsukishima's skin. “Oh wow, you were struggling really hard against these.”

“You’re a demon.” Tsukishima rubbed at the bruises criss crossing his forearms. Those would be turning black and purple tomorrow. Thankfully long sleeves would hide them. “The worst.”

“Mmm, but you loved it all the same.” Sugawara looped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss before twirling away with a triumphant smile tossed over his shoulder. “You love me.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Sugawara. How was this fair? Sugawara always bounced back so quickly after a good romp while he had to wait before his hands could stop shaking. He envied Sugawara.

Tsukishima eyed the thick trail of white leaking down Sugawara’s thigh, already dampening the lacy tops of his thigh highs. He reluctantly admitted, “You’re not wrong, I guess.”

Afterwards Sugawara drew him a hot bath and cuddled him with warm blankets. He felt kind of special. Maybe they should do this more often. Except next time he wanted to tie up Sugawara instead. Hiding a smile he sipped on the hot chocolate Sugawara made for him. 

When it was time for Tsukishima to go home Sugawara sent him away with a kiss on every bruise. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOLOLOL, there weren't any pterodactyls this time, thank god. Hopefully this lived up to your expectations? Lemme know what you thought down in the comments =D


End file.
